


What Harry likes

by The_Freak_Boy



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: And a little bit of, Choking, Dubious Consent, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kinda, M/M, No Beta we die like vikings, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Unreliable Narrator, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 07:33:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30102456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Freak_Boy/pseuds/The_Freak_Boy
Summary: Herry likes it rough and quick, and two or three rounds of those, before allowing Carlos to finally sleep.
Relationships: Harry Hook/Carlos de Vil
Kudos: 12





	What Harry likes

**Author's Note:**

> This is the third smut I've ever written, and the first to actually finish and post lol.
> 
> Honestly I didn't watch the movies, so I have no idea if this would fit within the timeline, but in my mind Carlos was 14 when Auradon called for them, and he's 13 in this idk what to tell you honestly. I'm basing all their personalities out of other fanfics, the songs I've listened to from the movies and some gifs, mixed with my own headcanons (yes, I should just watch the movies instead) so this could be incredibly ooc, or weirdly in-character ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> As I said, CARLOS IS 13 (also I imagined Harry being 15, though that's not mentioned), and there's a really dub-con about everything that's happening so be cautious about that.
> 
> English is not my first languaje so sorry if there are mistakes. Also if you think I tagged something wrong please tell me 😬🙏🏻

Carlos whines as Harry fucks him hard against the bed, one of the few on the island, hard and thin, but a bed nevertheless. Harry likes it rough and quick, and two or three rounds of those, before allowing Carlos to finally sleep. Though sometimes he would wake him up, and fuck him again in the middle of the night. Carlos didn’t have to be awake for that, and it’s not like Harry tried to be sneaky either, but the kid was a light sleeper, the softests of sounds of movements around him could wake him. Harry thought he’d be a good pirate, a good watchman, even if he ever fell asleep.

Harry also likes it when they fight -him and whoever he wants to fuck. Oohh he loved to feel like it was a battle for sex -one that he’d obviously win (except Uma, never the perfect, unreachable Uma, for whom he’d gladly lose, or even lose on purpose, to be owned by) -, using his hook to keep them quiet, maybe his hands to choke them -not enough to kill, obviously, just to shut them a little bit, and the horror! The horror and fear on their eyes when they thought they might die was delightful.

The pup was scared, the first times, though Harry quickly learnt that, once he realised Harry wasn’t aiming to actually kill, he beared it -no, he enjoyed it. 

He didn't get much reaction from the pup the first times. The fear in his eyes was the biggest reaction he'd gotten from the kid. Other than that, he'd shiver when his hook traveled through his body, he'd yelp when he cut his skin and his hands turned into fists when the pirate choked him, but he'd never attack, or do anything unless Harry told him to. He'd just lay there, barely making a sound besides some muffled moans and whimpers. 

The firsts times Harry remembered the kid trying to keep himself relaxed, not because it was his first time or some bullshit like that, it was obvious that he knew what he was doing and had done it before (obviously, he was already 13, more than enough to seek out quickies in the alleys. Besides, Harry doubted anyone could resist his pretty face. He just looked so innocent with his big eyes, thick eyelashes and small complexion, that his sole existence was a desperate call to be screwed and fucked over and over. The isle was full of villains, and Harry was sure every inch of their bodies screamed for Carlos to be screwed and utterly destroyed. He was pretty, and Harry could hear his own instincts screaming for him to make a mess of the kid), no, Harry could tell he was just trying to make it hurt less. He didn’t care. But he did notice with time how Carlos' hole was less and less resistant, how he was less tense, moaning a little more and getting used to being used.

Harry wasn’t sure if he liked that, but he was sure about what he wanted to do with other things he learnt.

Yes, Harry loved the fear, loved it rough and quick, leaving scars of his hook and mouth everywhere, but what he loved maybe even more than that, was making them, him, beg. To stop, to keep going, it didn’t really matter.

So when he realised Carlos was a little too eager to finish quickly, to be choked, and threatened with the hook, Harry simply stopped. He started going slowly -and Evil knows it was a torture for himself as much as for the little boy, but it was worth it- started choking softer, teasing and pretending he was going to choke stronger only to withdraw his hand, to let his hook wander all over Carlos’ body, pressing but never cutting, letting his muscles tense for the harm that wouldn’t come, and damn if Harry didn’t feel it, the walls around his dick getting tighter and tighter the more turned on Carlos was -the closer he was to come again.

“What a whore ye are, yer like a dog in heat”, he muttered hotly into his ear as he felt the boy move below him, chasing his movements with his hips. Carlos didn’t like dogs, as he said when he insisted on Harry to stop calling him puppy. Of course, Harry would only use that information to bother him even more, making sure to call him Pup more often, to tell him what a good boy he is when he swallows all of Harry’s come, not wasting a drop, to remind him that he’s being fucked in four like a dog. Carlos’ cheeks burn red -whether for the sex or because of the humilliating comment, he doesn’t know- and he yelped because he already came and Harry kept fucking him throuout his orgasm. And they already fucked once before this, and he feels like he’s burning on the inside, like when rubbing irritated skin. Now Harry’s movements caused much more pain than pleasure, though his cock quickly hardened again despite the pain on his oversensitive hole.

“Please, please…” he cried -he actually cried-, not entirely knowing if he was begging for Harry to stop opening him, to stop sucking bruises on his shoulders and hold his wrists against the bed so hard that Carlos was sure they’d be bruised next morning, or to keep going, even quickier, rougher, if possible, to come faster and find libetation again. Being used to being beaten since before he could talk made it difficult to know if he was in pleasure or he was just enduring the pain, mind mixing the feelings to make it more bearable for himself.

“What, pup?”, the pirate asked with a mockery tone. He only got moans for an answer, and he let out a loud laugh that ended up as more panting. Ohh for the sea, he was so close! His thrusts became irregular, he let go of one of Carlos’ wrists to choke him again, stronger this time, and he buried his head between Carlos’ shoulder and neck, resting his forehead there as his nails shoved into the other’s skin. He’d probably drawn out a little blood. He didn’t care.

Harry groaned as his orgasm invaded him, like a big wave jolting a ship. His hold softened, and he heard the boy coughing beneath him. Lazily he got out and pushed himself to the side, falling flat against the bed like a rotten tomato against the floor. Carlos didn’t immediately move, muscles too sore and tense to leave that position without a little effort.

Carlos whimpered as he slowly forced himself to leave the uncomfortable position. He hadn’t come again, his ass hurt like a bitch -actually, his whole body was in pain. Muscles sore, his wrists full of bruises that would probably make it difficult to do his chores, and his throat...he probably shouldn’t talk tomorrow. It was nothing, he’d endured worse.

It's worth it, this, to have more food, better food -as good as it could be on the isle- and Harry was kind enough to let him stay the night instead of having him go back to Hell Hall in the middle of the night all by himself. Not that the way was different at day, but more light made it easier to escape when someone tried to steal whatever you have, even clothes. So it wasn't that bad, he'd had worse.

He only hoped Harry had less energy in the third round. Maybe he should offer his mouth instead.


End file.
